wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tauren
thumb Die friedliebenden Tauren(Shu'halo in ihrer Sprache Taur-ahe) leben schon seit ewigen Zeiten in Kalimdor und bemühen sich auf Geheiß ihrer Göttin, der Erdenmutter, das Gleichgewicht der Natur zu bewahren. Bis vor kurzem lebten die Tauren über das Brachland verstreut als Züchter und vermieteten die großen Kodos, die in dieser trockenen Landschaft beheimatet sind. Obwohl in verschiedenen Stämmen (habe hier ein Schimpfwort gelöscht/bitte korrigieren) wird, vereinte sie doch ein gemeinsamer Feind: die marodierenden Zentauren. Diese (habe hier ein Schimpfwort gelöscht/bitte korregieren) versetzen das Kernland Kalimdors in Angst und Schrecken und hinterließen nur Tod und Leid, wohin sie auch kamen. Obwohl sich die Tauren mit aller Macht gegen ihre Feinde zur Wehr setzten, nahmen die unerbittlichen Zentaurenangriffe kein Ende. Mit der Zeit rotteten die Zentauren das Wild der Gegend aus, wodurch den bedrängten Tauren eine Hungersnot drohte. Während des Dritten Krieges stieß der mächtige Häuptling Cairne Bluthuf zufällig auf die orcische Horde, wodurch sich das Schicksal der '''Tauren' für immer verändern sollte. Nachdem er mit dem Kriegshäuptling Thrall Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, gelang es Cairne und seinem Bluthufstamm, die Zentauren zurückzuschlagen und sich auf den Weg zu den fruchtbaren Weiten Mulgores zu machen. Um ihre Blutschuld für den Beistand der Orcs wiedergutzumachen, standen die Tauren Thrall auf dem Hyjal zur Seite, als dieser Kalimdor vor einer Invasion der dämonischen Brennenden Legion verteidigte.'' thumb|leftNachdem die Legion bezwungen war, kehrten die Tauren, die geholfen hatten, denHyjal zu verteidigen, in ihr neues Zuhause in Mulgore zurück. Von seinem majestätischen Herrschaftssitz in Donnerfels aus hieß Cairne die Tauren aus jedem Stamm in diesem sicheren Hafen willkommen. Viele Tauren, die die Reise zur Hauptstadt gemacht hatten, waren mit Cairnes Vorstellungen von einer friedlichen und harmonischen Zukunft einverstanden, doch bei mindestens einem Stamm war das nicht der Fall. Die strengen Grimmtotems sahen die anderen Völker Kalimdors als minderwertig an und fanden, dass ihre Matriarchin, Magatha, die einzige sei, der die Herrschaft über die Tauren zustand. Auch wenn Magatha ständig mit Cairne im Zwist lag, was den Kurs ihres Volkes anging, lebte die Ältestengreisin doch ohne größere Reibereien mit ihm in Donnerfels. Als aber die Tauren unter Cairnes Führung der Horde beitraten, blieb der Grimmtotemstamm eigenständig. Jahrelang erging es den Tauren in Mulgore sehr gut, doch dann brach eine Tragödie über das edle Volk herein, kurz nachdem der Schlachtzug in Nordend beendet war. Im Glauben, dass der neue, rücksichtslose Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei die Horde in den Ruin treiben würde, forderte Cairne den jungen Emporkömmling zu einem Duell heraus. Der Oberhäuptling der Tauren kämpfte mit einer Wildheit, die man in Anbetracht seines Alters nicht vermutet hätte, doch Verrat besiegelte sein Schicksal bevor der Kampf überhaupt erst begonnen hatte. Ohne dass einer der beiden Kämpfer etwas ahnte, hatte Magatha Garroshs Klinge vergiftet. Als Cairne von der besudelten Waffe verwundet wurde, lähmte ihn das Gift und Garrosh konnte ihn besiegen. Geschichte Wer oder was die ersten Yaungol, die Ahnen aller Tauren erschaffen hat, ist unklar. Brann Bronzebart vermutet aber das sie von einem Rinder- oder bullenartigen Uralten oder einem Tiergeist aus dem smaragdgrünen Traum stammen könnten. Einst lebten die Yaungol in den fruchtbaren Ebenen im Zentrum des alten Kalimdors. Dort lebten sie auch friedlich mit dem Naturgott Cenarius zusammen. Bis sie in Konflikt mit den Trollen gerieten. Sie wollten sich ihre Jagdgrüne nicht mit den Trollen teilen, also zogen sie in den Süden. Dort gerieten sie in die Fänge des Mogu-Imperiums. Deren Fleischformer experimentierten sie mit den Yaungol herum um aus ihnen eine optimale Sklaven-Rasse zu züchten. In dieser Zeit verloren die Yaungol leider das Wissen um ihre Kultur und ihr Erbe.Als sie erfolgreich mit den Pandaren gegen die Mogul rebelliert und ihr Reich zum Fall gebracht hatten teilte sich das Volk der Yaungol auf. Eine Gruppe zog an die Füße der Sturmgipfel. Dort passten sie sich dem rauen Klima an und wurden zu den Taunka. Ein Teil blieb im heutigen Pandaria und eine dritte Gruppe zog es in die Regionen um den Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Der Brunnen mit seinen enormen magischen Kräften veränderte die Yaungol. Sie wurden zu den modernen Tauren. In ihrer neuen Heimat trafen sie wieder auf Cenarius, dieser lehrte den Tauren lange vor den Nachtelfen den Druidismus, andere Tauren entdeckten den Schamanismus. Bis zur großen Teilung gab es sogar lange Kontakt zu den Yaungol und Taunka der nach der Teilung abbrach. Krieg der Ahnen In der orginalen Zeitlinie kämpften die Tauren nicht im Krieg der Ahnen. Den Nachtelfen gelang es allein die brennende Legion zu besiegen. Durch einen Plan der alten Götter wurden der Magier Rhonin, der Drache Korialstrasz und der Orckrieger Broxigar in die Vergangenheit gezogen. Durch diese Störung in der Zeitlinie drohten die Nachtelfen nun den Krieg zu verlieren. Also sammelte der Drache als der Elfenmagier Krasus getarnt, andere Völker um den Nachtelfen bei zu stehen. Die Irdenen und die vereinten Taurenstämme unter Huln Hoher-Berg, Träger des Adlerspeers. Trotz der beeindruckenden Kampffähigkeiten der Tauren traute der xenophobische Nachtelfenkommandant Desdel Sternenauge den Nicht-Elfen nicht. Er ließ sie aber getrennt von den Elfen gegen die Legion kämpfen, was bei allen drei Völkern zu unnötigen Verlusten führte. Erst nach dem "bedauerlichen" Verlust von Sternenauge und der Ernennung Jarod Schattensangs zu dessen Nachfolger änderte sich das. Schattensang teilte die rassistischen Ansichten seines Vorgängers nicht und begann die drei Völker geschickt zu kombinieren. Nach dem Krieg herrschte zwischen den Tauren und Nachtelfen ein mehr oder weniger friedliches Verhältnis. Die unter Huln kämpfenden Stämme, die Flussmähnen, die Bluttotems, die Himmelshorn sowie der Hohen-Bergstamm wurden von Cenarius gesegnet und erhielten die Hörner von Eche'ro, dadurch veränderten sich ihre eher stierartigen Hörner in Elchartige. Das Auftreten der Zentauren Nach der großen Teilung zogen die Tauren als friedliche nomadische Jäger und Sammler durch die fruchtbaren Wälder und Ebenen Kalimdors. Ein Landstrich war ihn besonders heilig'',Mashan'she'', "der Webstuhl der Erdmutter," Die Tauren vernahmen das Flüstern der Erdelementare, sie glaubten das etwas in den Tiefen dieses Landes schläft. Sie vermuteten sogar die Erdmutter selbst. Nach Jahren der Arbeit wahren die Schamanen der Tauren erfolgreich, doch mussten sie feststellen das sie nicht die Erdmutter geweckt hatten, sondern einen alten Schrecken. Prinzessin Therandras, Tochter der Elementarfürstin Therazane der Erdmutter. Diese ging rücksichtslos vor, um sich zu regenerieren entzog sie dem Land das Leben, so entstand das heutige Desolace. Dieser Schrecken wurde sogar im smaragdgrünen Traum gespührt. Cenarius entsandte seinen Sohn Zaetar um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und sich gegebenenfalls um das Problem zu kümmern. Doch sollte alles ganz anders kommen: Zaetar verliebte sich in Theadras, und diese Liebe wurde erwiedert. Aus dieser unheiligen Verbindung gingen bald die Zentauren hervor. Der Vater konnte seine Abscheu für seine Kinder nur schwer verbergen, er bemühte sich aber eine Verbindung mit ihnen einzugehen. Die Zentauren bemerkten die Ablehnung des Vaters und töteten ihn dafür. Dann verließen sie ihren Geburtsort Maraudon und überzogen Zentral-Kalimdor mit Krieg. Für die Tauren sollten Jahrtausende des Krieges, der Verfolgung, der stetigen Flucht und der beinahen Auslöschung beginnen. Dritter Krieg Bis Thrall mit seiner Horde an Kalimdors Küste landete traf er auf Cairne Bluthufs Stamm. Dieser bekämpfte noch immer die Zentauren. Nachdem die beiden Häuptlinge Cairnes Dorf vor einem wütenden Centaurenchampion retten konnten versprach Cairne Thrall Hilfe. Einige Kodos wurden bereitgestellt und halfen Thrall Ressourcen tiefer ins Land zu schaffen. Cairne und seine Krieger drangen nach Mulgore vor. Cairne Bluthuf hörte sich die Geschichte Thralls an und wusste wo Er jenes Orakel finde könne das ihn nach Kalimdor geschickt hatte. Es lebt in einer Höhle auf dem Steinkrallengipfel. Und dieser wird von Jaina PrachtmeersAllianztruppen und den wilden Greifenreitern des Wildhammerclans bewacht. Um diese zu umgehen empfiehlt Cairne den Einsatz von Windreitern. Doch diese kampfstarken Tiere wurden von den lokalen Harpyen gefangen genommen. Thrall gelang es aber die Patriachrin dieser Wesen zu töten und die Windreiter zu retten. Diese flugfähigen Wesen machen kurzen Prozess mit den Zwergen und Thrall kann in die Höhle vordringen. Nach heftigen Kämpfen mit allerlei Höhlenbewohnern treffen Cairne und Thrall auf das Orakel. Auch Jaina Prachtmeer ist bei ihm. Das Orakel gibt sich als Medivh zu erkennen. Der Magier informiert die beiden über die Ankunft der brennenden Legion und Grom Höllschreis Verrat. Die drei Anführer schließen einen Pakt und retten Höllschrei aus den Händen Mannoroths. Während einige Taurenkrieger gemeinsam mit Thrall den Sieg über die brennende Legion feiern kehrt Cairne Bluthuf wieder nach Mulgore zurück. Invasion Durotars Als Rexxar und Rokhan Verbündete für ihren Kampf gegen Daelin Prachtmeers Truppen suchen reisen Sie in das neu gegründete Donnerfels. Cairne Bluthuf und seine Tauren sollen helfen, doch der alte Häuptling ist besorgt, sein Sohn Baine wurde von den Zetauren entführt. Erst als dieser wohlbehalten heimkehrt marschieren die Tauren auf und schlagen die Armee von Kul Tiras zurück. Classic Die Tauren haben sich in Mulgore ein Heim aufgebaut. Mächtige Clans wie der Runetotem oder die Himmelsjäger sind Cairnes Ruf nach Donnerfels gefolgt, auch Magathas Grimmtotemstamm, dieser behält seine Neutralität und ist nicht in die Horde eingetreten. Hamuul Runentotem und seine Anhänger haben diplomatische, aber wackelige Beziehungen zu den Nachtelfen aufgenommen. Diese haben einige Tauren wieder zu Druiden ausgebildet und Haamul ist zum ersten Erzdruiden seines Volkes geworden. Gemeinsam hat man auf der Mondlichtung den Zirkel des Cenarius gegründet. Wrath of the Lichking In Nordend treffen die Tauren die Taunka wieder. Diese schließen sich der Horde an. Krieg gegen den Albtraum Cairne Bluthuf und viele Tauren gehören zu den Opfern des Alptraumlords. Gemeinsam mit Varian Wrynn bekämpft Baine Bluthuf die Truppen des Alptraums in eben diesem. Weltenbeben Cairne Bluthuf segelt mit einigen Schiffen nach Nordend um die siegreichen Truppen heimzuholen. Später besucht Er die Siegesparade die vom jungen Garrosh Höllschrei angeführt wird. Nach einem großen Brand und den unruhigen Elementaren verkündet Thrall das Er bei den Schamanen in Nagrand lernen will. Garrosh soll ihn vertreten. Als ein Treffen der Druiden von Orcs angegriffen wird und Orgrimmar zu einer Kopie der Höllenfeuerzitadelle umgebaut wird stellt Cairne Garrosh zur Rede, er gibt ihm die Schuld und ist mit dessen bisherigen Führungsstil unzufrieden. Doch Garrosh ist unschuldig und verkündet das Er zugegeben hätte wenn Er es getan hätte und das eine gute Tat war. Das ist Cairne zu viel, er fordet den Orc zu einem Mak'gora heraus. Doch die beiden Krieger werden getäuscht, Magatha Grimmtotem weiht Garroshs Axt Blutschrei nicht etwa, sondern vergiftet Sie. So bringt ein kleiner Schnitt den mächtigen Taurenhäuptling um. In der Nacht danach beginnt der gewaltige Putsch der Grimmtotem: Sie schleichen durch das nächtliche Donnerfels um Cairnes mächtigste Anhäger zu ermorden. Die Himmelsjäger werden sogar gänzlich ausgelöscht. Dank des Verräters Jevan Grimmtotem kann Baine Bluthuf seinen Verfolgern entkommen, er flieht nach Theramore. Dort trifft er auf Jaina Prachtmeer und Anduin Wrynn. Sie sprechen über die Last und die Aufgaben die von Söhnen mächtiger Anführer erwartet werden. Der Tauren erhält den Hammer Furchtbrecher. Sturmlied organisiert in Ratschet Waffen und Zeppeline. Gemeinsam mit einigen Söldnern der Horde erobert Baine seine Hauptstadt zurück. Er schickt Magatha und ihre Anhänger ins Exil und entmachtet Sie indem Er ihre Totems zerstören lässt. Er lässt einigen Grimmtotems die Wahl in Donnerfels zu bleiben was von vielen angenommen wird. Thrall kehrt ein letztes Mal nach Kalimdor zurück, er verabschiedet sich von Cairne Bluthuf und nimmt an seiner Verbrennung teil. Cataclysm DerStamm der Sonnenläufer hat Ana'she, die Sonne und rechtes Auge der Erdenmutter als ihren Schutzpratonthumb erwählt. Mit ihrer Lichtmagie ist es ihnen möglich Priester und Paladine auszubilden. Baine Blutuhuf ist zum neuen Oberhäuptling der Tauren geworden. Die Allianz ist ins südliche Brachland eingedrungen und hat Camp Taurajo zerstört. Um Mulgore zu schützen hat Er den Landzugang mit einem großen Tor schließen lassen. Nach dem großen Cataclysmus wurden die tausend Nadeln geflutet. Die Grimmtotems hatten begonnen die Nachtelfen von Neu-Thalaanar und die überlebenden Tauren der von der Flutwelle zerstörten Freiwindspitze anzugreifen. Eigentlich befinden sich Tauren und Nachtelfen offiziell im Krieg, doch gelingt es ihnen gemeinsam zahlreiche Anführer des Stamms zu töten. Magatha Grimmtotem kämpft indessen als neutrale Taurin gegen ihre Häscher vom Schattenhammerclan. Viele Taurenschamanen haben sich dem Irdenen Ring unter Thrall angeschlossen. Muln Erdenwut ist der Begrüder und steht dem Orcsschamanen treu zur Seite. Die Taurendruiden unter Haamul Runentotem kämpfen mit den Nachtelfen als Wächter des Hyjal gegen Ragnaros' Feuerelementararmee. Mists of Pandaria Die Tauren haben sich an Garrosh Höllschreis Scheinangriff auf Theramore beteiligt und mit der Horde Festung Nordwacht erobert. Nach der Zerstörung Theramores haben sich die Tauren nach Mulgore zurückgezogen und sich von den Aktionen des Kriegshäuptlings distanziert. Die Tauren träumen vom Tal der Ewigen Blüten. Daraufhin schickt Baine Sonnenläufer Dezco und seinen Morgenjäger Stamm nach Pandaria um diesen Ort zu finden. Dank der himmlisch Erhabenen können Dezco und seine Anhänger jenen mystischen Ort betreten. Später müssen Sie sich Taran Zhu gegenüber für Garroshs schänderische Grabungsarbeiten verantworten. Vol'jins Rebellion Als Vol'jin Garroshs Angriff durch die Kor'kron auf die Echo-Inseln und Sen'jin abgewehrt hat, erobert Er Klingenhügel. Nach dessen Besetzung erreichen Baine Bluthuf und seine Taurenchampions die Stadt. Baine traut sich noch nicht offen gegen Garrosh zu handeln, denn Er fürchtet um die Tauren in Orgrimmar. Als schließlich die Belagerung Orgrimmars beginnt kämpfen Er und Dezco an Vol'jins Seite. Baine Bluthuf akzeptiert Vol'jin als neuen Kriegshäuptling. Legion Die Tauren kämpfen an der verheerten Küste und an den Fronten der Horde gegen die Legion. Die verschiedenen Anhänger der Klassen schließen sich ihrem Anführer in der jeweiligen Ordenshalle im Krieg gegen die Legion an. Auf den verheerten Inseln treffen die Tauren die Hochbergtauren wieder. Battle for Azeroth Baine Bluthuf kann die Hochbergtauren davon überzeugen sich dem Kampf der Horde gegen die Allianz anzuschließen. Kultur Die Tauren sind ein naturverbundenes und spirituelles Volk. Seine Krieger kämpfen nur wen sie es müssen, die Jäger nehmen nur so viel wie die Stämme von ihr brauchen und verarbeiten von ihrer Beute so viel wie möglich, während die Schamanen als Vermittler und spirituelle Führer dienen. Sie haben ihre nomadische Lebensweise aufgegeben und die Stämme sind als ein Volk in ihrem heiligen Land Mulgore zusammengekommen.Sie führen ein diszipliniertes und naturnahes Leben, immer im Respekt vor den Ahnen, der Natur und der Erdmutter. Trotz ihrer eher ruhigen und spirituellen Art und Weise sind die Tauren entschlossene und disziplinierte Krieger. Dennoch kämpfen sie nur wenn sie keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sehen einen Konflikt beizulegen. Daher genießen weise und diplomatische Ältere ein hohes Ansehen.An sich sind die Tauren nicht aggressiv, doch kann es in der Schlacht dazu kommen das ein Krieger der nach Gerechtigkeit trachtet in seiner Wut aufgeht. Die Tauren glauben das es die Erdenmutter war die sie mit ihrer Jagdleidenschaft gesegnet hat. Die Legende um die Zeugung des Cenarius beinhaltet sogar Taurenjäger die dessen Vater Malorne verfolgt haben. Obwohl ein friedliches Volk sind gehören die Rieten der großen Jagd zu ihrem spirituellen Erbe.Jeder Taure hat zwei weitere Identitäten, er ist ein Jäger und ein Kind der Erdenmutter. Jeder Taure, ob jung oder nicht, versucht seine Tapferkeit mit der Jagd und dem Kampf gegen eine Bestie unter Beweis zu stellen. Jagen zu dürfen ist für jeden Tauren eine große Ehre, es gibt Zeiten wo er für Nahrung jagt, es gibt Zeiten wo er für Ehre jagt, es gibt Zeiten wo er jagt um von der Erdenmutter zu lernen. Jäger sind für den Stamm sehr wichtig, sie spielen in ihrer Kultur und Tradition eine wichtige Rolle, sie versorgen den Stamm und genießen dafür hohen Respekt und Ansehen wenn sie ihren Leuten gut gedient haben. Junge Gazellen lernen schnell vor dem Kriegsgeschrei der Taurenjäger zu fliehen, aber einen richtig guten Jäger hören sie in der Regel leider nicht kommen. Die mächtigen Krieger beschützen die Taurenstämme, die Schamanen hören und dienen den Ahnen, die Druiden versuchen zu verstehen was die Erdenmutter wünscht und die Jäger müssen Aspekte aller drei verstehen und in sich vereinen.Sie sind das Herz der taurischen Gesellschaft, und sucht man Rat oder Führung wendet man sich an sie. Obwohl sie die Tiere töten sind sie gegen unnötige Jagd. Sie lehren das nichts von einem Tier verschwendet werden darf und man der Natur für dieser Gabe etwas zurückgeben sollte. Sie haben gelernt das es in der Natur eine feine Balance gibt und das wenn man die Erdmutter ehrt diese das erwidert. Obwohl sie groß, mächtig und brutal wirken leben die Tauren in einer ruhigen und friedlichen in Stämmen organisierten Gesellschaft. Kommt es zum Kampf setzten die Tauren all ihre körperliche Kraft ein, bis der Feind vernichtet ist. Sie sind stolze, und obwohl sie in der Vergangenheit oft mieß behandelt wurden, respektvolle Krieger.Wie die Orcs versuchen die Tauren nun ihre kulturelle Vergangenheit wiederzufinden und die blutige Zeit zu verarbeiten. Viele Stämme glauben mit Schamanen oder Druiden gesegnet zu sein, und das ihre Fähigkeit etwas besonders sind. Dennoch bringen sie den Kriegern, die in Regel nicht über Magie verfügen, bei das sie ebenso gesegnet sind.Sie sind ebenso wichtig wie die Schamanen und Druiden, und ebenso gesegnet. Es gibt Krieger die ziehen in den Krieg, es gibt Krieger die an den Grenzen gegen die Zentauren kämpfen, und es gibt Krieger die die Stämme vor Ort beschützen.Jeder Krieger spielt im Stamm eine wichtige Rolle, und jeder durchläuft die selben Rieten. Bauweise thumb|left|304pxDie Tauren sind keine Meisterarchitekten wie etwa die Zwerge.Es ist keine zwei Generationen her das die Tauren als Nomaden durch Zentral-Kalimdor zogen. Größere Errungenschaften in der Architektur waren daher nicht möglich. Mittlerweile sind die Stämme sesshaft geworden. Die erste größere Konzentration von Tauren-Architektur ist Donnerfels. Selbst dieses wirkt aber wie ein großes Zeltlager. Bekannte feste Gebäude sind die Langhäuser. Oft sind dort Gasthäuser zu finden. In Donnerfels dienen sie als Brückenhäuser. Der Baustoff Stein scheint ihnen fremd zu sein, dennoch sind sie in der Lage wiederstandsfähige Verteidigungsanlagen zu errichten. Wie etwa das große Tor in Ost-Mulgore. Ein besonderes Stück taurischer Architektur ist vermutlich der große Totempfahl im Herz von Donnerfels. Er dient als großes Treppenhaus das die Ebenen Donnerfels' verbindet. In seiner Spitze befindet sich ein Windreiterhort. Religion Kern der Tauren-Religion bildet die Verehrung der Erdenmutter. Diese nicht genauer definierte Gottheit wird von den Tauren als deren Schöpferin angebetet.Eine Sage berichtet sogar von der taurischen Vorstellung des Ursprungs von Sonne und Mond. Es heißt das die Erdmutter erst sehr bekümmert darüber war das die Tauren drohten den alten Göttern zu verfallen. In ihrer Verzweiflung riss sie sich die Augen herraus. Mu'sha, das linke Auge wurde zum Mond, das rechte An'she. Sie werten beide Augen als gleichwertig, und der Blick beider Augen zusammen soll perfekte Ausgeglichenheit ermöglichen. Die Tauren können auf zahlreiche Mythen zurückblicken. Sie erzählen etwa von der Zeugung des Cenarius durch Elune und Malorne, oder der Ursprung der Zentauren. Durch die Nachtelfen wurde die Verehrung der beiden Augen lange gestört. Als nachtaktive Wesen bei denen der Mond die zentrale Rolle der Elune-Verehrung spielt gab es große Vorbehalte bezüglich der Sonne und deren Kraft. Das wurde den Tauren auch während der Ausbildung zu Druiden so vermittelt und von ihnen nie in Frage gestellt. Im Krieg gegen des Lichkönigs wurde die Kriegerin Aponi Lichtmähne im Kampf verwundet. Während ihrer Genesung führte sie teologische Gespräche mit Tahu Weisenwind. Sie kamen zu dem Entschluss das die Balance verloren gegangen ist als sie anfingen ihre Verehrung der Sonne zu vernachlässigen und wie die Nachtelfen nur auf den Mond bauten. Um die Balance herzustellen erforschten sie die Macht der Sonne, das Licht. Dadurch war es den Tauren nun möglich eine eigene Kaste von Paladinen, die Sonnenläufer aufzustellen, auch wurden Priester ausgebildet und die Druiden begannen die Kraft der Sonne zu verwenden. Neben Erdmutter wird eine ebenso rätselhafte Gottheit mit dem Namen Himmelsvater angebetet. * Die Tauren glauben das die Erdmutter die Fäden des Schicksals webt. * Sie sehen die Macht der Leere nicht als "böse". Sie glauben das sie ein Teil des großen Ganzen und damit normal ist. * Tauren erzählen sich Legenden über große gehörte Kodos im Brachland.Andere Geschichten von Kodos die die Macht von Luft und Sturm gezähmt haben und nun starke Blitzschläge abgeben können. * Albino-Tauren vermutet man als Omen eines schlechten Zeitalters das zu kommen droht. Sie werden von der Gemeinschaft gemieden und wandern als Priester umher um ihnen wohlgesonnene Geister zu finden. * Die Raubvögel Kalimdors spielten in der alten Taurenmythen und Kreisläufen eine wichtige Rolle. * Die Taurenmystik berichtet von drei Artefakten der Erdmutter: einer Knochenrassel, einer Kriegstrommel und einem Geschichtstext. * Es wird gesagt das Tauren-Häuptlinge eine besondere Beziehung zur Erdmutter haben. Es soll ihnen ermöglichen nach dem Tod sofort wieder aufzustehen und weiter zu kämpfen. Da Taurenhäuptlinge sehr gefährliche Kämpfer sind das eine sehr mächtige Fähigkeit. Feste der Tauren = * Kodo Trieb Einmal im Jahr findet der Kodo Trieb statt. Die Schamanen entscheiden in der für die Kodos beste Jahreszeit einen Tag indem ein solcher Trieb statt finden darf. Eine Gruppe von Taurenjägern treibt dazu schreiend und Lärm machend die Kodos auf eine hohe Klippe zu. Die schwersichtigen Kodos rennen in voller Panik jene Klippe herunter. Wenn die Kodos tot am Boden der Klippe liegen beginnen die Tauren mit der kompletten Verarbeitung der Körper. Die Haut, das Fleisch und die Knochen werden verarbeitet. Nach einem reichhaltigen Festmahl und der Sammlung von Vorräten für Monate halten die Tauren viele Rituale aus Dank für die Erdenmutter und die Kodogeister ab. * Tanz der Erdenmutter Dieses Fest ist in vier Teile geteilt, jeder für eine Jahreszeit. Zu beginn jedes Rituals werden vergerbte Gräser und altes Obst vergraben, so das die Erdenmutter sie wieder verwenden kann und in ihre neue Form verwandeln kann. Zum Ende einer Jahreszeit konsumieren sie die Vorräte dieser Jahreszeit, z.B. am Ende des Winters verzehren sie ihre letzten Wintervorräte. * Sonnenwendfest Das in ganz Azeroth beliebte Fest wird auch von den Tauren gefeiert, sie danken der Sonne für ihre Gaben. Deshalb tragen sie auf den Feierlichkeiten die Farben der Sonne, also rot-orange. Auch die Speisen der Festmähler sind Obst und Gemüse mit diesen Farben. * Kodotrommelkreis An diesem Festtag danken sie den Tieren der Wildnis für ihr Opfer das sie zum Überleben der Tauren gegeben haben. Sie trommeln Tag und Nacht und bitten die Geister und Tiere um Nahrung und Jagderfolg für das kommende Jahr. Bestattungsriten Die Tauren bitten bei einer Trauerfeier die Erdmutter die Seele der/des Toten von ihr wieder aufgenommen wird und das diese den Toten so beschützt wie der es bei ihnen getan hat. Sie bitten dafür das sie nach ihrem eigenen Tod wieder zusammengeführt werden. Wie etwa Menschen oder Orcs legen die Tauren keine klassichen Erdgräber an. Vielmehr führen sie eine Art Hochbestattung durch. Die Toten werden eingewickelt und auf ein Holzgerüst gelegt. Unter dem Holzgerüst sind oft Grabbeilagen zu finden. Nahe Donnerfels befindet sich Rotfels, die wichtigste Grabstätte der Tauren. Nur die nobelsten und besten Tauren werdet dort beigesetzt. In der Regel waren es Tauren die für ihr Volk oder bei dem Aufbau von Donnerfels gestorben sind. Winterhauchfest Die Tauren als schamanistisch und druidistisch geprägtes Fest wissen um die Wichtigkeit der Jahreszeit Winter.Sie feiern daher das Winterhauchfest. Sie geben die Geschichten und die Legenden um das Winterhauchfest und Allvater Winter an andere Völker weiter. Viele Tauren lehnen das neumodische WInterhauchfest ab, sie glauben das die Goblins die Bedeutung des Fests verdrängt haben und aus dem Fest eine weitere Möglichkeit zum Geldscheffeln gemacht haben. Hirachie An der Spitze der vereinten Taurenstämme steht der Oberhäuptling der Tauren, Baine Bluthuf vom Stamm der Bluthufe in Donnerfels. Er untersteht nur dem Kriegshäuptling der Horde in Orgrimmar. Baine steht ein großer Beraterkreis von erfahrenen Kriegern, Jägern, Schamanen und Druiden zur Seite. Sein wichtigster Berater ist wohl schon wie bei seinem Vater Erzdruide Haamul Runentotem. Den verschiedenen Städten und Siedlungen steht meist ein einfacher Taurenhäuptling vor der vor Ort als Befehlshaber der Taurenarmeen dient. Technologie thumb|200px Bis zur Ankunft der Horde im dritten Krieg waren den Tauren die meisten Arten von Technologie unbekannt. Die Orcs brachten ihnen das Wissen um die Kunst der Schmiedekunst und der Ingineuerskunst. Zuvor hüllten Sich die Tauren in Leder und Stoffe die ihnen die Natur bereitstellte, bei ihren Waffen sah es nicht anders aus. Heute sieht man die Krieger der Tauren in Platte gehüllt und gewaltige Zweihänder schwingend. Zuvor bedienten Sie sich gewaltigen Totems die Sie ihren Feinden um die Ohren schlugen. Dennoch kommt kein Volk im Umgang mit Kräutern und Gemischen an das Wissen der Tauren heran. Die naturverbundenen Tauren stehen den lauten, stinkenden Maschinen der Goblins skeptisch und teilweise feindlich gegenüber. Krieg Dank der Horde haben die Tauren einen gewaltigen technologischen Sprung hinter sich. Einst mit Ressourcen aus der Natur bewaffnet nutzen Sie Heute den Stahl der Horde. Ein wütender Taurenkrieger der wild eine Streitaxt schwingt ist wahrlich ein schrecklicher Gegner. Schamanen decken ihren Rücken und heilen SIe. Wenn die Druiden nicht gerade Wunden schließen lassen verwandeln Sie sich in wilde Bestien und stürzen sich laut brüllend in den Kampf. Die Tauren sind keine Belagerungsmaschienenbaumeister und ziehen den Kampf Mann gegen Mann vor. Jäger der Tauren sind Aufgrund der Lebensweise der Tauren gefährliche Schützen und verwenden gefürchtete Tiere aus der Natur als Begleiter. Dennoch sind die Tauren in der Lage Holzpallisaden zu errichten und defensiv zu handeln. Noch immer sperrt ein Bollwerk die Allianz im Südlichen Brachland aus Mulgore aus, und der Wall hält. Sprache Die Tauren sprechen ihre Muttersprache Taur-ahe und Orcisch. Sie sind aber in der Lage weitere Sprachen zu lernen. Namen Taurennamen klingen hart und glutural. Kinder erhalten Namen von ihren Eltern. Familiennamen haben seit Jahrtausenden bestand. In einer Zeremonie die einen Tauren zu einem Erwachsenen machen können Sie aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten, Erscheinungsbilds oder Leistungen ein neuen oder Ehrennamen bekommen. *Männliche Namen: Azok, Bron, Turok, Garaddon, Hruon, Jeddek. *Weibliche Namen: Argo, Serga, Bessey, Beruna, Halfa. *Nachnamen: Bluthuf, Steinbrecher, Donnerhuf, Himmelsjäger Reit- und Begleittiere Die Kodos spielen in der Kultur der Tauren eine wichtige Rolle. Die großen wilden Herden dienen den Tauren als Quelle für ihre Nahrung, die Haut und die Knochen dienen ihnen im Handwerk und der Architektur. Die Tauren haben eine kleine Variante für ihre Zwecke gezüchtet. Sie haben aber dennoch ihre Charaktereigenschaften beibehalten. Sie sind noch immer furchtlos und belastbar, wichtige Eigenschaften wenn sie mit ihren Reitern durch die Weiten Kalimdors reisen. Nun sind diese Kodos mit ihren Herren in Mulgore heimisch geworden. Es wird gesagt das die Kodos eine besondere Bindung mit den Tauren eingegangen sind. Die Windreiter sind den Tauren heilig, dienen ihnen aber dennoch als Flugreittier. Braune Präriehunde sind die Kampfgefährten junger Taurenjäger. Ausrüstung Die Taurenhäuptlinge tragen Tauren-Hellebarden. Taurenkrieger benutzen Totems als Waffen. Küche Die Tauren als Jäger und Sammler leben von allem was Kalimdor ihnen bietet. Eine besondere Zutat stellen Pinienkerne dar. Sie sind in vielen Gerichten der Tauren zu finden: Fisch, Fleisch, Obst und Gemüse sie werden in Brot eingebacken oder werden auf süßes Gebäck gestreut. Die besten Pinienkerne stammen von Bäumen die auf den Ebenen von Donnerfels wachsen.Das dort gebackene Gewürzbrot ist sehr beliebt und wird bis in die entferntesten Außenposten der Tauren geliefert und verkauft, sogar deren Feinde haben Geschmack an ihnen gefunden. Das aus Donnerfels stammende Maismehl ist in jedem taurischen Haushalt zu finden. Die Meismehlkekse sind ebenfalls bei allen sehr beliebt und überall in Azeroth zu finden. Eine besondere Delikatesse ist der Flusskrebs der in Mulgores Gewässern zu finden ist.Er wird traditionell zu Hochzeiten und Geburten gereicht. Während des kurzen Bündnisses zwischen Grimmtotem und Allianz bat Truppenkommandant Valen Kräcka Aschebächa ihm traditionelle Taurengerichte zu kochen. Gerichte die kein Tauren, nicht einmal ein Grimmtotem, ablehnen würde. Kräcka reichte daraufhin Adlereier, Fleisch vom Bock und einen speziellen Käse der von den lokalen Kobolden hergestellt und versteckt wird. Erscheinung Tauren sind große rinder- oder bullenartige Humanoiden. Die Männer sind zu 2,50 Meter groß, die Frauen sind mit ihren 2 Meter etwas kleiner.In diesen Angaben ist Blizzard aber sehr variabel. Das ist auch beim Gewicht der Fall, hier kann man von 181 Kilo bis zu 362 Kilogramm ausgehen. Tauren sind lange, massige muskelöse Erscheinungen. Ihre Hufe, Schweif und Hörner runden das bullenartige Erscheinungsbild ab. Ihr ganzer Körper ist mit einem kurzen, aber dichten Fell bedeckt. Von ihrem Kopf bis zum Rücken läuft eine lange Mähne herunter. Die Muster und Farben sind zahlreich. Schwarz-weiße Flecken, ein einfaches Braun, Streifen, ein brauner Rücken mit weißem Bauch zum Beispiel. Im Alter färbt Fell und Mähne sich grau. Die Tauren verfügen über kräftige Hände mit einem Daumen und zwei Fingern. Dennoch sind diese groben Hände in der Lage feine Kunstarbeiten herzustellen. Manche Tauren bemalen ihre Körper. Der Grimmtotemclan mahlt sich gerne Schädel ins Gesicht. Bei anderen Tauren sind Ring und Strichmuster zu sehen. Taurenstämme und -Organisationen *Bluthuf - Der machthabende Stamm in Donnerfels *Hoher-Berg -Ein durch seinen Kampf gegen die brennende Legion bekannter Stamm *Morgenjäger - Sonnenläufer Dezcos Heimatclan *Morgenwandler - sehr fähige Schamanen *Grimmtotem - der verhasste Clan befindet sich im Exil *Nebelläufer - Sehr erfahrene Druiden *Rachetotem - Sehr begabte Krieger und Schmiede *Runentotem - Wiederendecker des Druidentums *Himmelsjäger - Ein von den Grimmtotem ausgelöschter Stamm von Schamanen *Steinhuf - Ein Stamm der seine Leute in jeder Schicht der Tauregesellschaft hat *Steinspitze: Von den Zwergen in Bael'Dun ausgelöscht *Donnerhorn -Die besten Jäger der Tauren *Wildmähne - Verbündete der Runentotem *Winterhufe - Begabte Alchemisten Organisationen * Irdener Ring: Eine weltweit arbeitende Organisation mit den mächtigsten Schamanen in ihren Reihen. Ursprünglich von den Tauren gegründet. * Langläufer: Eine Gruppe von Tauren-Spähern und Boten. Werden oft von den Bluthuf-Häuptlingen in Anspruch genommen. * Seher: Orden der Tauren-Priester. Angeführt von Tahu Weisenwind * Kundschafter: Sorgen für die Sicherheit jener die durch Mulgore reisen * Sonnenläufer: Orden der Tauren-Paladine. Geführt von Aponi Lichtmähne Obwohl die Tauren selbst nur wenige eigene Organisationen haben sind sie in zahlreichen anderen Gruppen zu finden. Zusammen mit den Nachtelfen gehören sie zu den Gründern des Zirkels des Cenarius und all seinen Untergruppen.Einige sind Abenteurer, wie Trag Hoher-Berg, der erste Taure der die östlichen Königreiche bereist hat oder Xarantaur, ein Agent des bronzenen Drachenschwarms. Trotz ihrer Gutmütigkeit sind die Tauren nicht vor dem Bösen sicher, sie sind auch im Schattenhammer-Kult zu finden oder dienen als Piraten bei den Schwarzwasserräubern, den Blutsegel Bukanieren, den Nordmeer Freibeutern und der Schreckenscrew. Da sie in ihrer Heimat wegen ihrer Tätigkeiten nicht mehr erwünscht sind, ziehen viele kriminelle Tauren in die östlichen Königreiche und waren dort die ersten ihres Volkes. Sie arbeiten als Fischer in Rostberg und ein Taure war bei der Defias Bruderschaft. Beziehungen und Verbündete Horde Die Tauren sind ein loyales Mitglied der Horde. Deren Völker stehen die Tauren in Zeiten der Not bei und thumb|320pxumgekehrt. Den Verlassenen sind sie skeptisch gegenüber eingestellt, doch sehen Sie in ihnen die Hoffnung zur Heilung der Seuche des Untodes. Der Grimmtotemclan hatte enge Verbindungen zu diesem Volk, doch die Verlassenen haben sämtliche Beziehungen zu Magatha und ihren Exillanten gekappt. Den Orcs sind sie treue Verbündete und man respektiert sich sehr. Die Tauren lebten So wie die Orcs einst lebten und dienen diesen als Lehrer und Berater als Schamanen und der Lebensweise als Naturvolk. Bei den Trollen genießen Sie eine ähnliche Aufgabe, und Sie helfen ihnen dabei den dunklen Voodoo abzulegen. Den Blutelfen dürften Sie wohl wegen deren ungehemmten Einsatz von Teufelsmagie misstrauen. Die Goblins betrachten Sie zweierlei, Sie helfen und bilden die Schamanen der Goblins aus, doch ensetzen diese die Tauren immer wieder mit ihren lauten, dreckigen und meist umweltschädlichen Maschienen und ihrem respektlosen Umgang mit Mutter Natur. Die Pandaren sind ebenfalls recht naturverbunden und Anhänger der Erdenmutter und man kommt gut mit ihnen aus. Allianz Für Varian Wrynn waren die Tauren das einzige Volk das ihn nicht sofort zur Waffe greifen ließen. Doch misstraute er ihnen weil sie sich mit den Orcs eingelassen haben. Die Beziehungen zu Eisenschmiede kann man nicht als besonders gut bezeichnen. Bevor ihnen der Schamanismus zugängig waren verstanden die Zwerge nicht warum den Tauren die Erde so heilig ist. Der Drang zu wissen wo sie herkommen ließ die Zwerge ganze Landstriche verwüsten was für die Tauren einer Schändung der Erdmutter gleich kam. Der Steinspitzenstamm wurde von den Zwergen von Bael'dun fast ausgerottet. So beschloss die Horde mit aller Härte gegen diese Zwerge vorzugehen. Obwohl sie sich von ihren Ansichten recht ähnlich sind herrscht zwischen Wildhammerzwergen und Tauren kein Frieden. Es waren Greifenreiter die Camp Taurajo in Schutt und Asche legten. Freundschaften zwischen Tauren und Zwergen sind selten. Ein bekanntes Beispiel sind aber Hemet Nesingwary und Roon Wildmähne. Von allen Allianzvölkern genießen die Nachtelfen die beste Beziehung zu den Tauren. Sie haben eine gemeinsame druidische Geschichte und Tradition, auch achten die Nachtelfen die Natur so sehr wie die Tauren. Haamul Runentotem ist ein hoch angesehenes Mitglied im Zirkel des Cenarius und beide Völker arbeiten in der Mondlichtung zusammen. Auch sind beider Völker eng mit Cenarius befreundet. Ein Zeichen dieser besonderen Freundschaft sind Tholo Weißmähne und Anren Schattensucher. Einen Streitpunkt gibt es aber doch, die Tauren glauben das der Stolz der Nachtelfen ihre Sicht auf die Dinge stört. Trotz ihrer Leistungen im Krieg der Ahnen haben noch viele Nachtelfen ihr übertriebenes Überlegenheitsgefühl und ihre Arroganz gegenüber der Tauren nicht abgelegt. Der Grimmtotem-Stamm war kurz mit der Allianz verbündet.Da die Zusammenarbeit für die Allianz aber mehr wie schädlich war ordnete diese sogar die Hinrichtung des Anführers im Steinkrallengipfel an. Grimmtotem-Stamm Die Grimmtotem sind deutlich anders drauf als die restlichen Taurenstämme. Sie sind Rassisten, sehen sich besser als die anderen Völker die sie als "niedere Rassen" bezeichnen.Sie wollen Kalimdor von ihnen befreien und die heiligen Länder der Tauren wieder besetzten. Schon vor ihrem Exil waren die Grimmtotem den anderen Stämmen feindlich gesinnt. Während Magatha Grimmtotem zusammen mit ihren Kindern und Getreuen friedlich in Donnerfels residierte griffen ihre Leute Stämme in ganz Kalimdor an.Sie griffen den Freiwind-Posten an und löschten ein Dorf im Steinkrallengebirge aus. Auch als sie in Donnerfels putschten löschten sie ganze Stämme aus.Wie etwa die Donnerhörner. Als die Bluthufe zurückkehrten wahren die Grimmtotem voll und ganz der Gnade der Horde ausgeliefert. Für sie hieß es nun: sich den anderen Taurenstämmen unterwerfen oder ins Exil getrieben werden. Wenige Grimmtotem wie Jevan blieben zum Wohle ihrer Familien in Donnerfels, der Großteil des Stamms zog das Exil vor. Und nun ließen sie sämtliche Skrupel fallen: wenn die Grimmtotem nicht in Mulgore leben dürfen, darf es kein Taure mehr. Eine Streitmacht unter Orno Grimtotem hatte die Aufgabe die Trinkwasserquellen von Mulgore zu vergiften. Die Zentauren Seit ihre ersten Erscheinen hegen die Zentauren eine ewige Fede mit den Tauren. Beide Völker sind nomadisch, und beide Völker teilen sich damit ihre Lager und Jagdgründe. Eine friedliche Lösung sind nicht in Sicht, sie haben die barbarische und wilde Natur, die sich natürlich total mit der friedlichen und ruhige Art der Tauren schneidet.Und für die Zentauren wurde es nicht besser, lief der Krieg früher im Sinne der Zentauren hat sich alles komplett geändert. Dank der Horde konnten die Tauren die Zentauren aus ihrem heiligen Land Mulgore vertreiben, Landstriche von ihnen säubern und dank der Horde wachsen. Die Tauren behaupten immer ganz gern das die Zentauren schon immer das Land verwüstet haben, doch waren es ihre Schamanen die Theadras geweckt haben und damit die Schöpfung der Zentauren erst möglich gemacht haben. Es ist eine Tauren-Zentauren Freundschaft bekannt: Eisenhuf und Dorthar. Die Stacheleber Die Stacheleber sind wie alle Völker Zentral-Kalimdors mit allen anderen Völkern verfeindet.Einst lebte eine Gruppe Tauren im Süden des alten Brachlands. Sie betrachteten dieses Gebiet als heilig. Dann wurden sie von den Stachelebern vertrieben. Einige Tauren haben den Stachelebern dafür vergeben, einzelne Individuen, darunter Auld Steinspitze, taten das nicht, sehen diese Aktion als Sünde und wollen nun Rache üben. In der Hochwolkenebene im südlichen Mulgore liegt Camp Narache. Dort werden junge Tauren ausgebildet. In desen Nachbarschaft leben die Stacheleber des Borstennackenstamms. Lange beschränkten sich die Stacheleber auf Diebstähle in Camp Narache und Überfälle auf Jagdgruppen der Tauren, doch der Cataclysmus änderte alles. Dieser zerstörte den Dornenrankenklamm, ihr Heim und nun sind die Stacheleber agressiver geworden und ziehen mit aller Macht gegen Camp Narache. Ihr Häuptling tötete Großmutter Falkenwind, die Dornenrufer beschwören mächtige Dornenranken die das Land zerstören und es werden Kampfeber ausgebildet die Im Kampf gegen die Tauren eingesetzt werden sollen. Auch bedrohen Stacheleber den roten Felsen,die heiligste Grabstätte der Tauren. Dem Cataclysmus folgte eine Dürre. Die Stacheleber drohten zu verhungern und zu verdursten, und in ihrer Verzweiflung gingen sie Horden-Karawanen noch agressiver als sonst an. Garrosh Höllschrei und seine Kor'kron wollten die Stacheleber ausrotten, doch lösten Haamul und Baine das Problem mit weniger Gewalt, sie erschufen eine neue Wasserquelle. Harypen Auch die Harpyen sind im Kreislauf des Hasses der Völker Kalimdors zu finden. Während des dritten Krieges griffen sie immer wieder die Kodo-Herden der Tauren vom Steinkrallengipfel aus an. Nicht aus Hunger, sondern aus Grausamkeit, sie ließen die Kadaver zum Verrotten in der Sonne zurück. Bis sich Rexxar der Sache annahm. Die Windzorn-Harpyen sind in Mulgore zu finden. Ihre Federn dienen ihren Erzfeinden, den Tauren als Schmuck. Mit Stolz tragen die Tauren den Titel der Verteidiger des Steinkrallengipfels, dort gibt es immer wieder Probleme mit den Blutzorn-Harpyen. Furlbogs Seit dem Krieg der Ahnen gibt es eine Freundschaft zwischen Furlbogs und Tauren. Arten der Tauren Yaungol Die Yak-artigen Yaungol sind der Ursprung aller Taurenarten. Die modernen, vermutlich von den Mogu veränderten, Yaungol leben nur noch in Pandaria. Ihr Heim stellt die Towlongsteppe dar. Immer wenn der Ansturm der Mantis beginnt sind es die Yaungol die als erstes gegen den Schlangenrücken ziehen da sie von den Insekten bedroht werden. Durch ihren stetigen Kampf ums Überleben haben sie die friedliche Natur ihrer Ahnen abgelegt und sind agressiv geworden. Durch den Nebel und die große Teilung brach die Verbindung zu ihren Verwandten, und nun steht man sich als Feinde in Pandaria gegenüber. Taunka Die Bison-artigen Taunka sind in Nordend heimisch. Sie stammen von Yaungol ab die zum Fuße der Sturmgipfel gezogen sind. Sie haben sich dem Leben und dem Klima in Nordend optisch angepasst. Die Beziehung zwischen Taunka-Schamanen und den Elementen ist anders, es ist keine Beziehung von Geben und Nehmen, hier hat der Schamane Macht über die Elemente. Als die Kriegshymnenoffensive in der Drachenöde auf die Taunka trifft schließen sich diese der Horde an. Hochfelstauren Die Hochfelstauren sind die Nachfahren jener Tauren die unter Huln Hoher-Berg gegen die Brennende Legion gekämpft haben. Sie sind von Cenarius mit ihren elchartigen Geweih gesegnet worden.Als die schamanistischen Drogbar den Hammer von Khaz'gorth stehlen bricht unter den lange friedlich zusmammenlebenden Stämmen Unruhe aus. Bekannte Tauren Kategorie:Volk * Kategorie:Zentral-Kalimdor Kategorie:Horde